Nightmares at Midnight
by cuddles and coffee
Summary: A fluff story about Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and a nightmare that was written by my 9 or 10 year old self.


**Author's Note: This was written when I was about 9 or 10 years old. I have not changed it at all from the conversion from a beat up black notebook to text on here, with the exception of spelling to make it a bit easier to read. The way it was written here is the way it was written then. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia (herp derp). **

11:42 P.M.

Edmund couldn't even see his own two hands in front of him. Yes, it was THAT dark. Funny thing though, Edmund could see a weird sort of shape glistening in front of him. Barely even grazing the shape with his hand, it came into full focus. Edmund gasped. It was _her_. He could only stare. How did she get here…Where was here? The White Witch smirked.

"Think you will get mercy? Son of Adam, you will never be more than a TRAITOR!"

Echoing, never seeming to stop, the word drained the life out of poor Edmund.

"They forgave me!" was all he managed to say. _They did! They did. They did…_ Edmund reminded himself over and over.

"If they did, would they be on my side?" Almost immediately, three kids appeared. Lucy in the back, then Susan following her, but worst of all, Peter was in front, leading them.

"We have been given orders." Peter's voice sounded almost robotic. Susan came next.

"Ed, do you know what those orders are?" Trembling, Edmund shook his head. Lucy ended with:

"To kill you." The place was suddenly brightly a-lit. He was in a small room, yet no doors or windows were there. Peter, he noticed had a sword.

"B-b-but, you, you wouldn't!" Peter just grinned.

"Maybe not to you, but most certainly to a TRAITOR!" Susan and Lucy and Peter yelled. Peter brought the sword dancing through his chest. Collapsing, his sibling eyes lit up, as of coming out of a trance. Peter glanced over at Edmund.

"Oh!" he wheezed, dropping to his knees by him.

"W-hat have you done?" Susan asked. The White Witch merely chuckled.

"Twas you who killed him." Susan looked perplexed. But it was Lucy, who replied sadly,

"We would never do such a thing!" With a snap of her fingers, The White Witch had Lucy and Susan drop dead. Edmund tried to say something, but his mouth wouldn't move. Peter was the only one left, but soon he had disappeared, leaving a misty trail of blood behind him. Forced to watch every second, his mouth finally decided to cooperate.

"Peter! NOOOO!" he yelled with his last breath. Pitch blackness, once more

EPLEPLEPLEPELEPELEPELEALFJSDKFNHDKSFA;DHF;SDHFLHSDLFKHASDKFJH;DSHF;LASDHF;SHDF;JNCVJBDSKJ;UEHf;DSLKAFJH;DSHF;SDHF;ASDHF;HSDF;HSD;FH

11:58 PM

"NOO!" Edmund yelled waking up. He knew it was silly, but yet it frightened him. Grabbing the lit candle by his bed he got up shaking in fear.

_Creeaakk_

Opening his sisters' room, his eyes searched for them. They were there, but Peter wasn't. Eyes welling up from the fright of his dream and the fright of reality, he started to run through the hallways now crying. Left, right, left, straight, who knows where he was going. Trembling, he looked behind him, then _Bang! Crash, Trinkle! _He crashed into something that stumbled backward, and knock over what was probably a vase.

"NO-O-O! Leave- my brother and – sisters- alone!" Edmund sobbed.

"Uh Ed? Edmund?! Ed!"

Crouching next to his brother on the floor, Peter cooed:

"What's wrong Ed? It's – it's gonna be fine, uh, what's the matter?" Promptly, Lucy came down the stairs dressed in her pink nightgown.

"Was that a crash – oh! There's glass on the flo – Edmund are you crying?"

Clenching his teeth and blinking a lot, he took a deep breath and replied:

"No."

Lucy flicked on a light. Even though he replied and his voice was steady and his eyes were dry, it couldn't hide his tear stained cheeks.

"Oh – Edmund!" Breathed Lucy.

"NO! Don't let her kill you! Go! Go!"

Peter frowned. "Edmund what are you talking about? And why are your eyes closed?"

Edmund carefully opened his eyes. Trembling, he fell back sobbing into Peter's waiting arms.

"I think I'd better go…" Lucy said, her eyes on Edmund as she scurried up the stairs.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Peter, knew his little brother rarely cried about anything. Choking a bit he replied:

"J-Jus-Just a nightmare."

Peter casually asked: "'bout what?"

Looking down and blinking some more he finally replied.

"I just – died."

Peter stared at him.

"What else? C'mon Ed, I'm your brother I know that look."

"Well, - fine. It was dark, I saw Her shecalledmeaname then you guys appeared and, and, and, Peter? You killed me. Then she killed Susa-"Peter gaped open-mouthed at the waiting Edmund. Interrupting, he asked disbelievingly:

"I killed you?"

Edmund felt himself losing control. "Y-y-yes bu-but it was only a dream. Then she-she killed Susan a-and L-Lucy and y-you disappeared."

Peter took a moment to process this. Edmund was glad he did, because if he said another word he felt as though he might cry again. And it was kind of embarrassing to do it in front of Peter.

"Wait- what did she call you?"

A bit confused, Edmund said "Huh?"

Peter smiled a bit. He could tell his younger brother was trying to keep something from him. "You said she called you a name. Exactly what was it? C'mon now be honest."

Edmund's eyes wandered around the room searching for anything. "It's silly really, that I would be upset by it…"

Peter glared at him and gave him with that stern look again.

"Okay- she said that I would never be more than a traitor."

Silence. Edmund could expect as much.

"We forgave you." Peter said in such a low voice only Edmund could hear.

"I-I know but I just,- I just feel like I'm still one."

Peter wore a pained look on his face. "Ed, you're not a traitor! Please don't think that."

Edmund smiled sadly, "Fine." Was all he said, though he still thought differently. As he got up he felt the glass crunching under his feet.

"Uh, shouldn't we clean this up? Or at least pile it up somewhere?"

Edmund, of course, was right. Using their shoes, the glass was piled up.

"Ed? D-do you want to sleep in m-my bed tonight?"

A one-shoter. Sheepishly, Edmund asked:

"Aren't I a bit too old for that?"

Peter just grinned.

"Never."

**Author's Note: Review? *looks up hopefully*?**


End file.
